Tercero en discordia
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Karl Heinz Schneider sospecha que alguien se está interponiendo entre Elieth Shanks y él. ¿Cuál será la verdad que ella oculta? ¿Podrá el Káiser de Alemania impedir que ese "tercero en discordia" destruya su relación? 'One-shot' meloso, primer regalo de cumpleaños para Elieth Schneider del año 2019. [Karl x Elieth]


**Tercero en discordia.**

_Múnich._

Al abrir la puerta de su departamento de soltero, Karl Heinz Schneider vio a Elieth Shanks, la que ostentaba el título de novia oficial desde hacía casi un año (aunque él llevara mucho más tiempo enamorado de ella), esperándolo con la ropa empapada y el cabello escurriendo agua; muy seguramente, la muchacha salió sin paraguas y se mojó de pies a cabeza durante el trayecto que había del estacionamiento al edificio de apartamentos. No era para menos, llovía a cántaros y parecía que el cielo se caería en cualquier momento. La cuestión era, ¿por qué no le había avisado que iría a verlo para bajar al aparcamiento con una sombrilla y esperarla? Esa visita era totalmente inesperada.

– ¿Estás bien, _meine Kleine?_.- preguntó Karl, extrañado y preocupado, usando el apodo cariñoso que usaba.- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Habría ido a buscarte o te habría ido a recoger para que no te mojaras. Pasa, estás empapada y si te quedas así, seguramente pescarás un resfriado.

– Estoy bien, gracias.- replicó Elieth, aunque se apretó los brazos con fuerza para tratar de entrar en calor.

– ¿Qué ha pasado que has venido a verme aún con este vendaval?.- cuestionó Karl, mientras buscaba una toalla.- Supongo que es algo urgente dado que no pudiste esperar a que amainara.

– Karl, lo siento pero debemos terminar.- musitó la rubia, con los ojos grises inundados de lágrimas.

– ¿Qué?.- de todas las cosas que ella pudo haber dicho, ésa era la que él menos esperaba.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

– De verdad lo siento.- Elieth comenzó a llorar.- Pero lo nuestro no puede continuar… Lo nuestro ha terminado, Karl…

Schneider momentáneamente no supo qué hacer, parecía que estaba viviendo una pesadilla así que maldijo en su interior. Le costó mucho trabajo conseguir que Elieth aceptara su relación y él había cantado victoria cuando ella aceptó hacerla pública. ¿Por qué ahora quería dar marcha atrás? Sin embargo, el joven mantuvo la calma y aspiró profundamente, para después acercarse a la francesa con actitud tranquilizadora.

– Siéntate, por favor.- el alemán le puso la toalla sobre los hombros y le acercó una silla.- Te noto nerviosa e incómoda, cálmate un segundo antes de continuar.

Elieth no respondió pero se dejó conducir como niña buena; ella se dejó caer en la silla aunque se limitó a permanecer quieta, con la toalla sobre sus hombros desnudos y empapados. Sus zapatos de tacón dejaron huellas mojadas en el caro linóleo pero eso a ninguno de los dos le importó. Schneider, sin saber muy bien por qué, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café. Quizás la bebida caliente la haría reaccionar, además de que así evitaría que Elieth se enfermara.

– Te hace falta beber algo caliente.- comentó, como si ella no hubiese cortado con él.- ¿Quieres un café? Tengo crema de la que tanto te gusta, _meine Kleine._

– Un café estaría bien.- acordó Elieth, sin mirarlo.- Gracias.

– De acuerdo.- aceptó Karl, parcialmente aliviado.- Lily me ha regalado un kilo de café del que producen en México y está delicioso, seguro que también te gusta.

– Me encanta.- ella bajó la mirada hasta sus zapatillas de tiras delgadas.- Siempre que puedo, mando traer un poco desde allá.

– No me lo habías dicho, podría haberte encargado un kilo en alguna que otra ocasión.- comentó él, con voz neutra.

La joven no respondió. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el ambiente del departamento de Schneider comenzara a llenarse de un sabroso olor a café que reanimó incluso a Elieth, quien ya había dejado de temblar y ahora se dedicaba a secar sus lágrimas con la punta de la toalla. Karl lanzaba comentarios aleatorios sobre lo malo que estaba el clima y sobre lo bueno que era el café mexicano, mientras su mente buscaba a toda velocidad una estrategia para tratar de detener el desastre que parecía avecinarse. Cuando el café estuvo listo, Schneider llenó una taza con el humeante contenido y se la pasó a Elieth, sentándose después frente a ella.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Eli?.- le preguntó, con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación, como si fuese un padre que habla con su hija pequeña.- ¿Por qué has venido tan de repente a mi departamento, sin avisar, a decirme que lo nuestro se ha acabado? ¿Es que hay alguien más?

Una vez más, Elieth permaneció callada y se limitó a tomar su café a sorbitos, como si temiera hablar. Karl intentó replantear la pregunta pero tampoco tuvo éxito, ella se negaba a darle una explicación. Afuera, la lluvia había dado paso a una tormenta auténtica, los truenos caían uno tras otro y hacían que Elieth saltara de susto en su silla. "Siempre le has tenido miedo a las tormentas eléctricas", pensó Schneider, al tiempo que la sujetaba por los hombros para darle valor. Le habría gustado abrazarla pero no se atrevió; temió que, si lo hacía, ella decidiera marcharse sin darle más explicaciones.

– ¿Es Teigerbran?.- soltó él, sin poder evitarlo. Era conocido por muchos que Schweil Teigerbran, jugador estrella del Borussia Dortmund, estuvo mucho tiempo interesado en Elieth y, aunque ella nunca le correspondió, bien podría haber cambiado de parecer.- Mira, aunque me dolerá mucho saberlo, quiero que me digas si me estás dejando por él, será peor vivir con la incertidumbre de no tener idea de qué demonios es lo que está sucediendo y que luego me entere por la prensa, por Lily o por Wakabayashi… Dime, ¿es Teigerbran el tercero en discordia?

Elieth lo miró a los ojos, escondiendo quién sabe qué oscuro secreto detrás de esos hermosos iris de color gris. Karl sabía que tenía que armarse de paciencia y continuar preguntando, rogando porque ella se decidiera a revelarle la verdad.

– _Nous sommes trois_.- musitó Elieth, al fin; sus labios temblaban y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas otra vez.

– ¿Qué?.- Karl no entendió y se apresuró a limpiarle el llanto con los dedos.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No entiendo…

– Que somos tres.- repitió Elieth.- Sí hay alguien entre nosotros, un tercero en discordia, o mejor dicho, lo habrá, por eso es que debemos terminar…

– ¿Quién es?.- quiso saber Schneider, frustrado; una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón cual flecha envenenada.- ¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de hacer algo, por qué te estás negando ya a pelear por lo nuestro? ¿Es que lo quieres más a él que a mí? ¡Quiero saber quién es, Elieth, por dios!

– ¡Es que quizás seas tú el que no lo quiera!.- replicó ella, alzando la voz.

– ¿Qué has dicho?.- gritó Karl, más desconcertado que antes.- ¿Por qué habría de quererlo? ¡Dime quién es! ¿Lo conozco?

– Podrás conocerlo dentro de ocho meses, más o menos… .- Elieth se acarició el vientre.- No voy a obligarte a nada pero quiero que pienses detenidamente si de verdad lo vas a querer o mejor me voy sin decir más…

A Karl le tomó un par de segundos el darse cuenta de la situación. ¿Acaso ella acababa de darle a entender que…? Su humor pasó del enojo y la frustración al asombro y la felicidad total conforme fue comprendiendo las extrañas palabras de la francesa. ¿Era verdad? Elieth pudo ver cómo los ojos azules del alemán se teñían de euforia y ella secretamente sintió un enorme alivio y un dulce regocijo en su corazón.

– ¿Es verdad?.- fue lo que dijo Karl cuando pudo articular palabra.- ¿Estás…?

– Esperando un hijo tuyo, sí.- Elieth agachó la cabeza; uno de sus rubios rizos cayó sobre su rostro.- ¿Vas a querernos a los dos o me marcho ya?

– ¿Por qué voy a querer que te vayas?.- respondió Karl, emocionado.- ¿Estás tomándome el pelo? ¿Qué manera tan bizarra es ésta de decirme que voy a ser padre? ¡Eres tan tonta a veces!

– ¡No me llames tonta!.- ella se ruborizó.- ¡Es que no sabía si lo ibas a reconocer como tuyo o no! ¡Tenía tanto miedo de decírtelo, Lily prácticamente me ha obligado a venir a verte pero de verdad que estaba muriendo del terror por tu reacción!

– _Meine Kleine Dummkopf!_.- Schneider le acarició el cabello con mucha ternura.- ¡Bienvenido sea nuestro pequeño intruso!

Tratándola con sumo cuidado, Karl cargó a Elieth entre sus brazos y dio un par de vueltas con ella, haciendo que la joven al fin soltara una carcajada. Él la secundó y ambos compartieron unos intensos minutos de felicidad absoluta y perfecta, inmunes a los efectos de la tempestad que en esos momentos azotaba las ventanas.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó por la cabeza que te hizo pensar que no querría a ese bebé?.- cuestionó Karl, cuando volvió a sentarla sobre la silla.

– Que no lo planeamos.- Elieth se veía avergonzada.- Y que no estamos casados…

– ¿Eso es todo lo que te preocupa? ¡Pero si se puede arreglar muy fácilmente!.- replicó Schneider, hincándose frente a ella.- _Meine Kleine_, ya estaba considerando el pedirte que seas mi esposa, así que da igual si lo hago ahora o si lo hago después. ¡Qué más da que no lo hayamos planeado! Lo amaremos tanto o más que si lo hubiera sido.

– ¿Estás seguro?.- ella esbozó una sonrisa ligera.

– Muy seguro.- él le sonrió con mucho amor.- Cásate conmigo, Elieth Shanks, criemos a este niño juntos, formemos una familia y tengamos otros hijos más, todos los que tú quieras. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

Elieth soltó una carcajada alegre y profunda, la cual resonó alegremente en las paredes de la habitación, borrando momentáneamente el terror de los truenos que seguían retumbando en el cielo. Ella le echó los brazos al cuello a Karl para darle su respuesta, aunque éste ya sabía qué era lo que Elieth le diría, lo supo desde el momento en el que ella rio.

– _Soyons trois, mon amour_.- afirmó ella, con expresión radiante.- Seamos tres, amor mío, sí quiero casarme contigo y formar una familia a tu lado.

– Que así sea, mi adorada Emperatriz.- murmuró él.

Karl se acercó a Elieth para besarla y ella se refugió en él, al tiempo que pensaba que en verdad había sido una tonta por creer que ese pequeño que estaba en camino sería un tercero en discordia, pues un bebé engendrado con amor sólo puede traer felicidad.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas:**

– Karl Heinz Schneider y los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa_ son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi.

– Elieth Shanks es un personaje creado por Elieth Schneider.

– _"Meine Kleine Dummkopf" _significa algo así como "mi pequeña tonta", en alemán.

– Hice esta historia para mi adorada Elieth Schneider con motivo de su cumpleaños, el cual se celebra el 27 de marzo. Si bien ella ha determinado que su OC, Elieth Shanks, se embaraza de Karl Heinz Schneider antes de casarse, no ha redactado la manera en la que Elieth se lo cuenta así que quise hacer algo pequeño relacionado a esto, basándome en lo que mi Gatita me ha contado. Confieso que la inspiración me vino cuando estaba escuchando la canción _"Somos tres"_, de Franco de Vita, ya que lo que dice puede ajustarse bien a esta situación. Jaja, el año pasado escribí un fic sexoso de estos dos y este año hablé del embarazo, a ver si para el que viene los llevo a bautizar al niño.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi Gatita hermosa! ¡Qué cumplas muchos más, preciosa, gracias por permitirme estar a tu lado durante tantos años!


End file.
